Pokemon School of Changes
by spida-dwag16
Summary: The Dexholders are going back to school! Now, let's think. Why? Drama, drama! XDD


**This is going to be my first fanfic so please don't destroy my house. I like it just the way it is thank you very much. (No seriously. I don't need any new decorations and ashes all over my house). Oh and please call me SP. ^_^ IT'S AN ORDER. These people have different personalities now. Yeah..**

**Me: I'll have Silver do the disclaimer!**

**Silver: No.**

**Me: Please? *puppy-eyes***

**Silver: …**

**Me: Silver? Hello?**

**Silver: …No.**

**Me: And if I tell you that Blue is going fall in love with someone else?**

**Silver: *extremely frustrated* SP DOES NOT OWN POKEMON AND ITS CHARACTERS!**

**Me: Works everytime. ^_^**

**Silver: ...You bastard.**

**Me: Excuse me?**

**Silver: What?**

* * *

><p>A blond teenager was standing at the entrance to Pokemon Special Highschool. It was a really big school. The teenager looked at the entrance, the sign, back at the entrance, and blinked two times.<p>

She was wearing the school uniform—a blue top and a turquoise skirt (Japanese school uniforms dudes. Go search it up for images).She wore dark leggings and a dark green sweater over her uniform. Her blonde hair was down from its usually high ponytail. (I kinda wanted her to look like Rima in Shugo Chara ^_^.)

It appeared as if she was waiting for someone to come. "She's late."

**Blond Girl's POV:**

I swear, if she doesn't come in the next five minutes, I'll crush her by the time she gets here.

**5 minutes later~**

I grit my teeth. That darn Blue. I pulled out my pokegear and dialed in her number and was going to…

"Yo Yellow!"

I spun around, and saw the cunning, brunette girl right in front of me.

**Blue's POV:**

I didn't think that Yellow would have that scary looking face staring at me like I had just kissed Gold or something, caught red-handed. But to be honest I think Yellow had actually given me the I-am-going-to-strangle-you-right-now look.

"Geez Yellow you were scaring me," I sighed out, and hopefully Yellow would stop glaring at me like that.

Unfortunately, she didn't and it was a cold, stormy day. It was a perfect day to start digging up my grave. Yellow was still looking at me like a fool until she opened her mouth and…

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ouch. I think my mother and father could hear her.

"Why?" I looked at her with a fake smile on a weird confused face.

"You didn't pick up Sapphire, Ruby, Emerald, Gold, Crystal, Green, Red, and not to mention Silver. We are going to face the Professor's wrath."

"Oh." It appears that I even forgot my little Silver.

"I'll go get them now." I was about to walk away, but Yellow pulled my arm.

"No, you're not. We're going to be late in the next two minutes and it takes you about 50 minutes coming here by yourself. I'll call Platina if she has a spare private jet we can use. "Though I doubt that we can pick up everybody in one minute, then come back here at the last minute."

**Random Boy's POV:**

Everyone's been waiting here for twelve minutes. Blue probably doesn't want us to go to school. Can't blame her. She failed a lot courses last year.

"I'm going to call Grandpa for permission to drive his car." I looked at my friend Green.

"Go ahead. Make my day. And do it fast.(No, not **do IT**.)" I turned to look at Ruby and Sapphire.

Ruby looked _quite_ annoyed at Sapphire. A car suddenly drive up, and in a few seconds, we were in it and Green was driving.

**Normal POV: A few minutes later…**

Yellow was about to press call and a black car pulled up, with Green coming out. He glared at the brunette next to me. She eyed him back cautiously.

"I can't trust you." Green said to her. Blue smirked.

"Well you got here before the bell so-"

_RINGGGGG_

Blue frowned. "…Never mind."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know that it is really bad but it'll be good later on… I hope. Though I'm already bored with this. It took me two days. Or was it three? Well I already finished the first chapter of my second fanfic (Poke Chara) today in an hour or less. I like that better. *Yawn* It's night. Just tell me if you like it or not. Review! And if this story didn't wake you up, Poke Chara might! Alright, goodnight. Zzz…=_<strong>O


End file.
